HP Preview Ideas
by Dinomus
Summary: One-shots and previews.  Anyone can take it up if they want to write stories out of them.  Will put more up as it comes along.  Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't done anything, no thanks to real life and lack of employment. Anyhow, I'm trying to consider original stories but a lot of ideas just jumble together, and influenced by other writers. Also, I think I'll official discontinue my first WIP, 'Slytherin Marriage', cause I've stalled and my ideas for it just went off the rail. These will be crossover/original ideas for Harry Potter and maybe someone can adopt them and turn it into something special or at least more decent than I could. Anyhow, maybe these one-shots/ideas collection will get me going again but I'm taking my GMAT this Saturday, so I'll get this one out of the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, because J.K. Rowling got it first. And no, I won't do Twilight! Good lord, no! On a more serious note, I credit a character to another author, who I will ask to use but I did message him if he was ok with suggestions I had for potential future storylines for him. Anyone who can guess before the end of this little ditty, can help me decide on what other idea I can put together, as long as it's something I'm familiar or aware of.**

Harry Potter: Magical Liasion for S.H.I.E.L.D?

July 25, 2011: Salem, MA

Harry Potter, the Boy-with-Too-Many-Hyphenated-Titles, spent the past week recovering from a fight. No, not the Voldemort, dark magic type, but more of the marital type, and tonight he was finally going to talk to his wife and beg for her forgiveness after the fight they had.

_Flashback_

"_Absolutely not!" a male voice shouted._

"_Why?" shouted a female voice, "You are always going out there with the others! Even the muggle and your best mate's ex-girlfriend out there know full well the risks! Why can't I be a part of your fight? We're in this together!"_

"_That's not the point!" shouted the man._

_Immediately, the man knew it was the wrong thing to say. The woman he argued with had wide eyes, almost tearing up, and with a swift movement, slapped him loudly._

"_How dare you?" whispered the woman, "I'm not important?"_

"_No!" shouted the man, "No you're not!"_

_"Really!" shouted the woman, "Am I really that horrible?"_

"_No!" shouted the man, "Yes-, I mean…Oh god! I don't want to lose you whenever I'm out there, but I'm already a big enough target!"_

"_We're done!" shouted the woman, "I'm going out and if you want to talk to me, better make sure your best friends let you! Don't talk to me unless you really are serious, and probably when you're less of a target, Harry James Potter."_

_The woman immediately stormed out and went to the room they share; although it looks they may not share it anymore. The woman slammed the door, and cries were heard. The man, guiltily, just stood there, not believing what just happened._

_End Flashback_

He and his wife, Daphne Greengrass, just had a huge fight about Harry going off fighting villains himself and without back-up. Daphne, a former Slytherin classmate of Harry's, got tired of being left behind and wished to join in Harry's endeavors in fighting supervillains. Daphne became a part of Harry's life after his relationship with Ginny ended badly, not to mention Ron and their American witch companion ending things too, albeit more amicably. Jack and Hermione still get along, but they reached a block in their relationship that they both agreed to separate to see if they can rekindle it. So far, nothing but at least they're still friends.

The group left Britain after the end of the Second Blood War, and with the magical world being more involved in the muggle world, things were changing. The Stargate, however, was still a secret and only known to those directly involved and the highest authority. Outside of it, though, personal problems came about. Molly Weasley became too much to handle, and even Ron was ready to snap. Molly still couldn't get over Kim's, albeit unwilling, relation to Voldemort. Unfortunately, the American witch couldn't take it anymore. Jack and Hermione helped her and they all went to the US to be more involved with the Stargate Program.

It all happened when Molly, unfortunately and illogically, put out all of her frustrations with Harry and Ginny's failed relationship on everyone else, especially Jack, Hermione, and their friend, in public, no less. Molly Weasley treated Kim like the plague, another Voldemort, and a huge fight came about. It wasn't any better when Harry and Ginny came out for the first time as exes, and Molly's prejudiced beliefs came about.

Both girls hated it, and the American witch, despite all of her efforts, couldn't take it anymore. Jack and Hermione were supporting their friend, but unfortunately, depending on one's viewpoint, decided to call out Molly Weasley, calling her as much of a bigot as the Malfoys were. Molly responded in kind, calling her a worthless piece of trash that shouldn't have been born and dead like Voldemort. That truly caused a scene, especially involving a high ranking US political figure's daughter. Ron actually wanted to calm the two down, as much as he loved his mother, he also loved the girl, but things got too out of hand. That truly set things off, and SG-1 had to help, alongside some British officials. Embarrassed, the American's father publicly apologized, as upset as he was over Mrs. Weasley's attitude. So did the American girl, albeit being more upset over losing her temper. Still, the girl and Ron decided to end things as they cannot seem to get over their issues. She decided to go to America and join Jack and Hermione, the latter being hired to work for MI-6 and act as liaison with the two Americans.

As for Daphne, well it was a few months after everything cooled down, Harry actually came out with a new girlfriend, the former Slytherin Daphne Greengrass. The girl actually helped the group when fighting Voldemort, even helping with the Ori's biological invasion of Earth one time, earning the respect and trust of everyone else, albeit with more effort on Ron's part. If Molly's temper over Ron's relationship with the American was bad, it was probably worse with Daphne.

She went so far as to accuse Daphne of being a Death Eater, poisoning Harry against everyone, whether in private or in the papers. When Molly faced Daphne for the first time, she was just as vicious. What she didn't count on, however, was Daphne being even more vicious, saying at least the American witch had a reason to be upset over her family's relation to a traitor to the family. Daphne supported the American's attempts to redeem her family's name and actually fighting with everyone to protect others, even when she got injured and taken out of the battle. The real dagger, though, was when Daphne agreed with the American on Molly's attitude being that of the Malfoys, and Daphne proclaimed Molly Weasley the new Peter Pettigrew, who was just as much of a traitor as anyone of the Weasleys could be, especially with Percy's temporary estrangement from his family in Harry's fifth year. That wasn't in public, but it was still very powerful. When it reached the public and all parties told their sides, it was a media firestorm. Daphne stood her ground, while Molly Weasley's prejudice came out. The public took sides, even some going so far as to paint Daphne in a horrible light as something close enough to a Dark Lady cause of her family's neutral, yet supposedly dark leanings.

Harry, however, was perhaps the most upset over Mrs. Weasley's behavior, and publicly decried British wizardry's hypocrisy, especially in regards to who was evil or redeemable. This caused a rift between Harry and the Weasleys, although the twins and Ginny, surprisingly, were supportive of everyone. The group all left, with Harry wanting a new life in the US.

When they left, everyone stuck together for a while. Soon, the pairs went their ways, Jack going for the Stargate program, Hermione being involved in CIA-FBI/MI-6 relations, Daphne as a businesswoman, and Harry, well, he wasn't too sure. After a while, Hermione and Jack amicably separated when their relationship stalled, while Harry and Daphne got married in 2009. The two became serious, realizing they really fit well together. It was a private wedding, but things have now gotten bad. Harry started to become somewhat involved in the superhero business, after the recent rise of heroes like IronMan and the X-Men. Daphne was seriously involved in being a liaison between the magical and non-magically powered beings, but Harry soon became involved in fighting, even taking on a superhero identity nown as 'Lion Mage', as lame as it was.

At first, Daphne was supportive, but she wanted to be involved more. That led to the previous fight, and now Daphne was at Hermione's apartment in New York. Things were tense, but Harry really wanted to get Daphne back. Harry then decided to take the initiative and talk to Daphne. He sent a patronus message a couple days after the fight, asking to speak with Daphne. A few hours later, a response came back saying no, as she's still angry, causing Harry to be depressed.

As of tonight, he was single, albeit worried. He really wanted to talk to Daphne, and even asked Hermione, who was another female Daphne could talk to. It took some time, but Daphne said she wanted to talk. Harry hoped it wasn't a divorce, but he wouldn't be surprised if she did. The sound of apparition came all of a sudden, and Harry held out his wand as a protection. Footsteps were heard, and Harry saw Daphne come down from the room he last saw her go to, followed by Hermione. After some questioning to determine if they were who they said they were, a result of Moody's behavior, Harry sighed in relief. Finally, they began to talk after some awkward moments.

"Look Daph," said Harry, "If you want to leave, ok. I won't hold that against you. I loved you, I truly do, I just needed to do things you wouldn't have to do. You can handle yourself, but I can't live without you. Like I said, you can't leave if you don't want to, but I won't stop you. I was wrong, badly. If you want to leave, ok. It's my fault, but I don't want to lose you. Can you understand that?" 

After some moments, Daphne shook her head and took out some papers. Harry's heart dropped, knowing what it was. "I can't Harry," said Daphne, "At first, you let me help you, and I'm glad you admit your wrongs, but I was wrong too. We can still be friends, but it seems our lives have gone awkward. I want to work this out, or at least make sure we don't have this again. I do love you too, Harry, but not like that. I didn't love the superhero, I loved the man. I want him back and I thought being out there with you like before would help, but seems that it was just a pipedream. You have this saving people mantra, but I can't stop you from doing it. I want to be there for you, I do. Just sign these papers, and we can continue to our lives, separate or not."

Sighing, Harry had a feeling it came to this. They would still love each other, maybe down the line get back together, but right now they still needed to work out their young minds. As he grabbed the papers, he hesitated. "I'm sorry Daphne," said Harry, "I want to be there for you, a husband and father. It was my stupidity, and Hermione and Jack certainly gave me crap about it. Even Tony, of all people, with is playboy exec attitude, gave me a hard time. Add the Gibbs head slap, and well, you now."

Daphne and Hermione chuckled, but Harry knew it was most likely forced. Harry sighed, "I hope we can get back together. Really I do."

"We will, Harry," said Daphne, "Like I said, I love Harry Potter, not the hero."

"So," said Harry, "I guess this is it? We're really going to do this?"

"Yeah," said Daphne.

Harry immediately signed the papers, signifying the end of a good relationship and gave the papers to Daphne. All stood up.

"So, I guess you're gonna get your things," said Harry, "Moving out."

"Yeah," said Daphne, "We all will."

Confused, Harry asked "We? I thought those were divorce papers?"

"They are," said Daphne with a smile, "From your old life."

Now even more confused, Harry turned to Hermione who had a guilty smile. "Wait, you two", stumbled Harry, "You're all.., does Jack…, umm?"

Confused, the girls looked from each other to Harry and back to each other. Suddenly, they laughed.

"What's going on?" Harry angrily asked, "I thought you found someone else Daphne?"

"What?" asked Daphne between breaths, "You thought I did?"

"Merlin, Harry!" shouted Hermione, "You're so dumb, we aren't together. Thought it would be funny." 

"Unless you have?" Daphne asked with a hint of venom, "I hope you didn't, cause I don't want to have to hurt castrate you."

Confused, Harry could only say "Yeah?"

The girls threw their arms in the air. "Good god, Potter!" shouted Daphne, "You thought I wanted to marry you for money and then divorce you? I love you, these papers just help us stay together!"

"Wha-?" Harry dumbly asked, "Aren't you-, I didn't see, what? What are those papers then?"

"Harry, these aren't divorce papers," said Daphne, "They're special assignments for us."

Harry stood dumbly for a moment, until he finally figured it out. He sat down with a mix of relief and anger. Relief for not signing divorce papers, anger for being stupid in not reading them.

"So all that," said Harry, "What were they? I don't get it."

Daphne sat on Harry's lap, kissing him soundly. "Don't worry love," said Daphne, "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Besides Harry, you were kept an eye on. Tony and Pepper certainly did."

Harry's eyebrows raised comically. "Hold on," said Harry, "You mean all the guys were making sure I saw the errors of my ways?"

The girls nodded, and Hermione spoke. "Harry, you and Daphne are going to be part of something big."

Soon, more footsteps were heard, and Harry immediately moved up with Daphne in his left arm and his wand out in his right. Coming from the upstairs, a tall, bald black man, with an eye patch over his left eye, and wearing black leather, walked down the stairs. He stopped in front of the three magical beings.

"You know, Mr. Potter," said the man, "It's funny that you're the Lion Mage, very smart, and yet you can't take the time to check things. Daphne and Hermione definitely were right about you."

At this, Harry glared at the two witches in front of him. "Girls," said Harry, "What is this? And why is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D standing here?"

Immediately, a beam appeared and took them out of the house. The group reappeared in a building overlooking New York City. The man, known as S.H.I.E.L.D's director, spoke.

"Sorry Harry," said the man, "But we thought we could play the guilt trip thing with you, and maybe get you to join us, although Daphne really was put out that you turned her down when you were out partying."

At this, Harry almost fell. "Bloody hell!" shouted Harry, "That was you Daphne. God, you're a bitch! You would do that to me! I was hurt and didn't want to risk losing you and now you were involved in this? Why are you with Nick Fury anyway? Why-"

A loud slap was heard. Everyone in the building stopped working. Harry stood stunned, Hermione eye-rolled, Fury just watched and Daphne stood angry.

"Don't you dare curse at me, Harry" whispered Daphne. Then she slapped him again, and grabbed him, kneed him, and kissed him soundly that had them on the floor with Daphne on top. The odd scene playing out in front of them, the two made out, but Daphne and Harry didn't care. When they stopped for breath, Harry was dazed.

"Damn you, Daphne," Harry breathlessly said, "Why do you have to be such a bitch I love? What did I do to deserve the bad with you? That makes me a glutton for you."

Mock glare, although with some rage, Daphne leaned in, "I'm sure you are. But you're still sleeping on the couch tonight unless I'm in a better mood."

Harry dumbly smiled, until a 'uh-hm' interrupted them. Both turned to see the man, Fury, look at them strangely.

"As fun as this is, let's get to business," said Fury, "Come along."

The two got up, holding on to each other, with Hermione following them. They passed some doors until they reach a super high-tech room, where sitting at a table stood members of the Avengers. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Cliff Burton aka Hawkeye. Standing behind them was Maria Hill, Fury's second-in-command. All were watching the three magical beings, some with straight faces, others with cracking smiles. Finally, Thor gave a belly laugh that caused the other males to laugh as well.

"Ah!" shouted Thor, "How wonderful that the Lion Mage is such a fool but a loving fool! A fool to even consider letting his wife leave for her happiness, a true man, but a rather reckless one!" 

"Like you were," said Stark, "Oh wait, you're not married."

"Says the playboy," said Hawkeye.

"True," responded Stark.

Harry looked at Daphne, who had a mischief glint. Harry leaned in whispering "You are a true Slytherin. Am I gonna have to beat it out of you when we're in bed later, just to see how much you miss me?"

"You wish," said Daphne, "I'm still mad at you, but I might change my mind if you will let me have my way."

"Oh no," said Harry, "I've had enough angst for now."

Hermione then spoke up to interrupt the odd moment. "Harry," said Hermione, "We're sorry to upset you, but we decided to do this cause we know you wanted Daphne still and considered joining the Avengers. Just not sure how, but Daphne wanted to join-"

"Say no more," said Harry, "I should've done it a long time ago, but did you have to trick me?"

"Sorry Harry," said Daphne, "It's still sweet you're concerned about me, but it would've been nice if you didn't have to be so mean."

Daphne pouted, causing the guys to groan and the women to smirk. Harry gave a disgusted face, but smiled still.

"So, I guess that means I'm an Avenger against my will?" said Harry, "Not able to get out, even though Daphne still would be?"

At nods, Harry said "I refuse." The entire group were stunned. After some yelling, Harry spoke.

"I should've let Daphne help me more, and I won't," said Harry, "She has her own mind, I won't make her decide but I'll support her, and she can join me in fighting evil. Although, I wish to maintain some independence, as well as for Daphne."

"No Harry," pleaded Daphne, "That isn't it. You're not officially an Avenger. You know my job as liaison between the magical beings and non-magical ones?"

At Harry's nod, Daphne continued. "Well, I'm a liaison for the Avengers now, but I just needed you on board. You want it, ok. It isn't binding but you would still be called upon."

"No daphne," said Harry, "I won't be called upon. I'll join because it's time I didn't take this alone any longer and I want you by my side. Jack's' doing his thing, but I want to work with you. I'm not doing this anymore, the fighting. I want to help in a less dangerous capacity, if you catch my drift."

Daphne smiled, and hugged him. 

"Well," said Fury, "Let us now but we would like you to be a liaison."

"No," said Harry, "No, not for S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to be a liaison like Daphne is, or was if that's the case. I want to work with her, not just for one organization."

Fury eye rolled, with one eye at least, but nodded. "I'll see what I can do," said Fury, "You'll be in an unofficial capacity for the Avengers, cause who knows when we need your help. All of you. Still, I'm sure you want to join somehow."

"Definitely," said Harry, "As long as my wife doesn't scare me."

Daphne giggled, causing Tony to fake gag. With a mock glare, Harry kissed daphne again.

"Well," said Daphne after the kiss ended, "Now that you're on one step, want a look around?"

"Sure," said Harry, "Besides, we've got work to do."

"Indeed," said Fury.

After some pleasantries, and good natured ribbing, the three magical beings took off. Hermione bid them good night, while Harry and Daphne vented their frustrations. Harry did teach her a lesson, but Daphne was an eager student who showed she could be boss. They definitely needed some relief, casue this was the start of another harrowing journey, one with implications beyond this universe.

**End of this one-shot. Though, I'm wondering what you people think of it and if anyone wants to take up on this challenge. I won't be able to write it well enough, at least for now, but if anyone wants this, message me. I'll put up other one-shots/previews later on, and you guys can review to tell me if you like it and want me to write it out, or if one of you guys want to do it. CYA!**


	2. Angel Devil

**Here's a little ditty on a plan I just came up with, another idea that hasn't yet been expanded upon. It was influenced by 'Brutal Harry', the author I forgot the name, I think it was LordsFire. Credit to him for influencing this idea, as Harry in canon wasn't really messed in anyway after his years with the Dursleys before Hogwarts. He should've at least been socially awkward, maybe reclusive, since the Dursleys were negligent. Maybe not physically abusive with the exception of Dudley, but Harry was way too calm and nice. After some kind of non-physical abuse, especially emotionally, he should've been all kinds of distressed.**

**In addition, what if someone did know, but instead of helping Harry, s/he uses it to advance personal agendas? What if this person manages to ruin all those involved, i.e., Dumbledore and the Dursleys? Who's to say that this person wouldn't mind causing problems for both magical and non-magical worlds? And this person would be leading an entirely different side that would destroy everything without remorse, making the combined power of Dumbledore and Voldemort look pitiful? A power, that makes even the Founders and Merlin combined look mortal? This is just a short preview of what I had in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Again, own nothing. J.K. Rowling has the rights and money to sue me and anyone else for copyright infringement.**

_**Guardian Angel or Devil?**_

Harry Potter just had to be in a situation where he was stuck with his cousin Dudley, surrounded by a couple of Dementors. The good news is that Harry new the Patronus Charm. The bad, well, he was underage and no one was around to help him. Harry would again hear his mother's voice, facing Voldemort, Cedric's death, and everything bad that happened to Harry throughout his young life. There was absolutely no one around to help Harry, and Harry was becoming desperate. He was ready to use the Patronus Charm as the Dementors got closer, until something grabbed his wand arm.

"I wouldn't if I was you, my young friend," said a baritone voice, "Otherwise, you would be either put on trial and/or expelled for using magic in the muggle world while underage."

Harry turned to find the voice, only to see nothing. Panic rose throughout Harry's body, the fight to stay alive or let the Dementors take his soul. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere and gently put Harry's wand down.

"You'll live", said the voice, "But we have to give an explanation for why the Dementors were fought off, especially when it comes to good old Dumbledore."

At that, a body began to appear, giving Harry something to associate the voice with. All Harry could see was a large mass of clothing, more specifically, a long brown cloak covering the person's body. As the Dementors approached closer to the three beings, Harry prepared to raise his wand. Suddenly, a bright light brightened up the area. It was a vivid mix of red and green, and it came from the person who appeared next to Harry. All Harry could do was shield cousin, not sure what the light will do. Suddenly, loud screeching was heard. As Harry chanced a look, what he saw was frighteningly beautiful.

The dementors that came were cringing painfully, as if their spectral bodies had been internally contorted in a manner that would've instantly killed a human being. After a couple minutes, the two Dementors suddenly fell to the ground, empty steaming husks of their former existence. Stunned, Harry could only watch in shock, knowing nothing that could do something to dementors the way the stranger could. As he thought this, the person then placed a hand on Harry, causing him to look up. The person's hood covered the face, giving nothing Harry to identify the person.

"That should do it," said the person, "Now I'm sure the Ministry will try something, but I should be more worried about your old Headmaster. For now, the Ministry will want to arrest you and exile you from the magical world, but I can be pretty sure none of that will happen. For now, I'll leave and you can bet that we'll meet again, Mr. Potter."

"Who are you?" asked Harry, "And how do you know-"

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard. As Harry saw Mrs. Figg, Harry turned to look at the person, only to see nothing. After Harry was taken back to #4 Privet Drive with his cousin, Harry received the Ministry letter that was to expel him from the magical world. Later, he would get another letter that said he would be having a hearing and Dumbledore ordering him to stay at the house. Of course, the Dursleys wanted Harry gone for hurting 'poor Dudley', but would have to at least wait for about a week to be rid of him. What no one realized, however, is that it would be much sooner than planned.

A couple days after the incident, Harry was in his room, wondering what would happen next. The morning started off as Harry was used to; doing all the chores the Dursleys threw on him. That is, until Harry was out in the yard on a hot summer day that Harry would meet the person who saved his life. As Harry was getting out the lawn mower, a man appeared. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair, wearing a crisp business suit, sunglasses framing his strong chiseled face. Not knowing where he came from, Harry was naturally wary.

"Um, hello sir, can I help you?" asked Harry, "How did you get in here? Are you here to see Uncle Vernon?"

"Actually," replied the man, "I am."

Immediately, Harry was on guard, not knowing what the man wanted. "Well, he isn't here," said Harry, "Aunt Petunia, though, is."

At that moment, Harry's aunt came through the back door into the yard. "BOY!" shouted Petunia, "Why aren't you working like you're supposed too? After all we've done for you, it doesn't stop with poor Duddikins?"

Unaware of the man, Petunia would've continued her rant, until a deep and disturbing laugh came from the man. Petunia's attention turned to the man giant, her eyes widening with shock as she took in the man's imposing figure. Soon after, she composed herself and put on her façade.

"Oh hello, sir," said Petunia, "I've hardly seen you around here much. I'm surprised you didn't make yourself present at the front door."

"My apologies," said the man, "I just saw your nephew out in the yard, hoping to catch your family at once. Why bother walking through the front door of my house at #3 to walk to your home when I could just go through the back yard. I apologize again, but I figure why not go the untraditional route."

"Oh yes, of course," said Petunia, "I apologize for my nephew's rudeness. Apparently he's just like my sister and her husband. Good for nothing they were, and St. Brutus hasn't done anything."

"Oh?" asked the man, "Harry Potter? I've seen differently, especially with Lily."

At that, both Harry and his aunt were taken aback. "How?" asked Petunia, "How do…"

"I suggest you stop, Petunia Dursely," said the man, "For I have an interesting proposition for your 'family'. Although considering the ones who unnecessarily put all of you in an unfavorable situation, I suggest you wait until your husband comes home. We wouldn't want poor 'Duddikins' to again face those horrid beasts that appeared out of nowhere, now do we?"

At that, the two went quiet, and after the man said Harry wouldn't have to do anymore chores, which Petunia couldn't argue cause of the man's intimidating size alone, the man went into the house, obviously sizing up everything around him. Harry, however, was cautious, having no idea whether the man was a Ministry official or one of Voldemort's lackeys.

It wasn't until after 5PM that Vernon came home. When he went through the door, ready to go after Harry, he noticed the giant sitting on his couch, with Petunia and Dudley sitting across from him, while Harry sat next to the man. Immediately, Vernon introduced himself in his typical businessman manner.

"Oh hello," said Vernon, "Mr. Talbot, is it not? #3 Privet Drive? Don't see you a lot around here."

Immediately, the man stood up. Vernon reared his head as high as he could, even with his massive girth. Vernon was truly outmatched in every physical aspect, and the man looked down at him with a cold demeanor.

"Sit down, Dursley," said the man, Talbot, "For I have something to tell you and it won't have to be ugly for all of us."

Stunned, the entire household didn't say a thing. That is, until Vernon sputtered and turned purple. "N-now see here," blustered Vernon, "I'm the head of this house and I won't tolerate that behavior."

"Apologies, Mr. Dursely", said Talbot, "But I'm afraid you must realize that everything you've done to Lily Potter's son has gone to Scotland Yard. And nothing will save you that I've made certain of."

At that, Vernon immediately shut up. Talbot then went in to great depth and detail of what he knew the whole time Harry's been with the Dursleys, the abuse, neglect, and his magical abilities. He even offered the Dursleys a great sum of money with the promise that the Dursleys never appear again, under pain of death. The Dursleys immediately took it, not wanting to go to prison. Unfortunately, Harry had to ask a seemingly innocent question.

"Sir, if you knew this whole time, why didn't you do anything?" asked Harry.

The man craned his neck, turning to Harry with an unrelenting stare. He then removed his sunglasses, to reveal a pair of very cold eyes, only the eyes weren't eyes. In reality, they were cold empty white orbs, with black circles to pass as retinas. Unnerved, Harry could only take a loud gulp. The man then turned his gaze to the Dursleys, who also flinched back. Harry knew he made a mistake.

Suddenly, Talbot grabbed Harry by the throat with surprising speed for his size. "Don't mistake inaction for ignorance, young Potter," growled out Talbot. While the Dursleys were shocked (and hopeful that Harry would be 'taken care of'), they knew that they shouldn't tick off the man, especially one they hardly know.

"Believe me," said Talbot, "I would love to rip through those pathetic blood wards your mother made. Voldemort would easily break through. Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't even try to improve security. What, with that pathetic excuse of a guard in Mundungus Fletcher, and Voldemort using your blood to resurrect yourself. Imagine how foolish he would be if he was to know that his little experiment would have resulted in another Dark Lord. So make no mistake, I would've preferred to snap your wand and let the Dementors take your soul, as the wizarding world has no interest in you. Or letting the Dursleys end your pathetic life as they never cared for you. How ironic it would be if the Dursleys' 'normal' life would be upended if people found out that the actual freaks were the perfect Dursleys. Those among other things I would love to have done during my pathetic time here at Privet Drive. Alas, I have other things to deal with. Otherwise, I would have done things earlier."

At that, he let Harry go. As Harry was regaining his breath, he then realized the man mentioned the Dementors.

"How the bloody hell did you know about the Dementors?" asked Harry.

Harry was ready to fight, but the man appeared ready. "Don't be foolish", said the man, "You're already have enough trouble with the Ministry. I can help you, my dear man."

"No," replied Harry, "I don't trust you. Who's to say you're not Voldemort?"

At that, the man chuckled. Then, he gave a deep belly laugh that was also slightly disturbing to the residents of #4 Privet Drive. It increased in noise, but it seemed to affect only the current household, as the man laughed that Voldemort would have had without looking like a snake-faced ghost. Harry's hair on the back of his neck rose, as he realized that this man wasn't one to fool around with.

"Oh, Harry," said Talbot, "You have no choice."

At that, the man threw down papers, transferring guardianship of Harry to him. The Dursleys signed without hesitation, and Harry's things were suddenly packed. Without warning, Talbot took Harry, without raising a hand, and teleported them, including Hedwig, out of #4 Privet Drive forever.

It was a few weeks after this that the Order of the Phoenix came. What they found though, would be shocking. Neighbors told the Order members that the Dursleys moved out, only to be arrested by Scotland Yard for abuse. When they returned to #12 Grimmauld Place and informed everyone, Dumbledore had a search party sent out for Harry, not realizing events were set in to motion the moment Talbot appeared.

**Here's a short idea, the next preview chapter is going to expand a bit.**


	3. Angel Devil Part 2

**Here's a preview continuation of the 'Hidden Neighbor', aka 'Guardian Angel or Devil'. Just a rough idea, so if anyone wants to take it up, go ahead. Or make suggestions to improve the idea. I'm influenced by what the Submarauder has done, putting in one shot previews, as well as other authors who managed to do so.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, simple as that.**

_**Guardian Angel or Devil? Part 2**_

Leading up to the day of Harry's trial, the Order of the Phoenix found out that the Dursleys were arrested. Someone exposed the Dursleys 'normal' behavior, and they were arrested. Dudley was sent to a juvenile detention center, but the Dursleys were sentenced to jail, Petunia for negligence and accessory, Vernon for much worse. Former neighbors realized the truth and treated them with scorn and derision, the same way they were led to believe about Harry. Dumbledore had no idea what happened, stubbornly believing that he expected the Dursleys to treat Harry as their own son. Of course, Sirius and Remus were upset that Dumbledore would just drop Harry off at the Dursleys' doorstep, without realizing the consequences of his actions. Even McGonagall let him have it, and that was before Molly Weasley gave Albus a piece of her mind. Hermione and Ron were not sure how Harry wasn't there, but were secretly glad he was away from them.

In the meantime, Harry was still being searched for, but without much luck. Dumbledore heard from the searchers that there was a man who was seen at the Dursleys' home a few weeks before Harry's disappearance, but when Dumbledore heard the description, he felt his body go rigid, hoping beyond hope it wasn't who he thought it was, or what it was.

It was the day of Harry's underage use trial that anyone would see Harry again. Only, they would meet a different Harry Potter, completely different from what anyone expected or knew. They just wouldn't realize it until it was too late. Until then, the Harry they usually saw was wearing a glamour charm. It covered a freakishly taller Harry, almost as if he was put through a lab experiment. His hair was shorter, not the untamable black hair his friends usually see. His glasses were not longer needed. It was as if he was mutated. Harry was put through a rigorous and dangerous training exam, where Talbot oversaw it and trainers were assigned to him. Harry never realized it, but his salvation was really a disguise for advancing Talbot's personal agenda, or more specifically, his superiors' agenda. One in which they would make Albus Dumbledore for wronging them, where he would rue the day he made his mistake against them.

At the trial, Harry acted as if he would have been, alone, confused, and uncertain. Cornelius Fudge ran the trial in front of the Wizengamot as his own personal show, but it was Talbot who seized the moment. He explained he was a Canadian wizard, visiting friends when he happened to have seen two Dementors and Harry used the Patronus Charm to protect himself. Dumbledore came in too late with a witness and as representation for Harry, as the decision was made to clear Harry. Of course, Dumbledore was protesting, but then the issue came of Harry's muggle relatives. People were stunned that everything they read was true, and Harry gave under Veritaserum everything that happened during his time with the Dursleys. This led to outrage, with Dumbledore having to fight off attacks from all sides, as he explained that it was in conjunction with the Ministry at the time to keep Harry's location safe. Of course, the people didn't believe it and wondered why he didn't even have the Potters' will read, especially when Gringotts' policy said so.

In the end, it was just considered neglect on Dumbledore's part, and Talbot was given temporary custody until otherwise stated. As the Wizengamot's session ended, Talbot led Harry out of the room, knowing full well Dumbledore would follow. They went into a room, where Dumbledore confronted them, not even attempting to use his grandfatherly façade.

"Harry, I'm most disappointed in you", said Dumbledore, "Your safety is paramount, and you should have never left with this man."

"Quiet Dumbledore," said Harry monotonously. That truly stunned the old man, never expecting Harry to be like this. All of a sudden, Harry's glamour charm was removed, revealing the new Harry. His hair was less wild, and his glasses were no longer on his face. What was more surprising was his lightning bold shaped scar. It didn't disappear, but was fading.

"I know," said Harry, "I know how much you loved to keep me in the dark. You thought I wasn't ready? You didn't bother to realize that I had no childhood to speak of. Let alone realize that Voldemort's spies would find me, especially with my blood used to raise him. Those blood wards were useless, as Talbot here showed me. What, the Greater Good you worked for? I wonder if that included betraying your sponsors. They are most upset with your actions, failing to meet their standards."

At Harry's 'rant', for lack of a better term in regards to Harry's monotonous voice, Dumbledore reeled back. True, Dumbledore failed to take in to account a lot of things, but he never realized that 'they' would find out. Dumbledore now knew who this Talbot man was, and who he worked for. Dumbledore's secrets would come out, and there were those who knew to use it as they were seemingly everywhere.

"Don't cause any more problems than necessary Dumbledore", said Talbot, "Otherwise, you won't like what happens to people who get caught."

At this, Dumbledore raised his wand. "How dare you?" asked Dumbledore, "You dare to take Harry away from the people who cared about him?"

"Like Mundungus Fletcher?" asked Harry, "Gee, all for redemption aren't we? You just generally think everyone's redeemable, even those like Voldy's death eaters?"

"You don't understand Harry," said Dumbledore, "Not now anyway."

"Oh please," said Harry, "Like you know better? Oh, years of experience, but how did Arianna feel when you let her die? Just want me to suffer like she did at the hands of Muggles?"

Dumbledore's anger was showing, and he pointed his wand at Talbot. "You did this," said Dumbledore, "_Stupefy_!"

Neither one made a move, Talbot taking the shot and then put in a body bind spell. Harry didn't to react, seemingly expecting it. Dumbledore, warily moved to Talbot.

"You will not interfere," said Dumbledore, "I am in control of this situation. Your superiors better know that I am doing everything they ask."

"Crystal," said Talbot. This shocked Dumbledore as he didn't expect Talbot to even speak after being put into a binding spell. Suddenly, Dumbledore was thrown back as Talbot did a flipping back kick, breaking the spells on him. Dumbledore recovered, and attempted a _Reducto_. What happened next, however, would confirm Dumbledore's fears. Talbot took the shot right to the head, but the blood that would've gushed out was stopped as Talbot's head reconfigured itself. Suddenly, before Dumbledore could get over his shock, Talbot silently raised his left hand, lifting Dumbledore up and throwing him into the walls. Finally, Dumbledore was unceremoniously dropped and the wand was taken from him by Talbot.

"Ah yes," said Talbot, "The Elder Wand. Shame that you failed to realize that if you truly cared to honor our agreement, then you would have all the power you'd want. Instead, you turn your back on my superiors, reneging on our deal. You worry about spies, when you should be worried about my masters. We are all around your pathetic world. You wouldn't want your previous 'relationship' with Grindewald known, do you or about Arianna's death? I'm sure people would love to know how you let Harry be heading down a dark path, as you so lovingly would call it, and people find out how evil you truly are. I'm sure people would love to know how you kept so many secrets, not only from Harry Potter, but from the whole world. And I'm sure Rita Skeeter would love to write an expose on your 'indiscretions'."

Dumbledore could only listen in horror, as he realized the truth Talbot spoke. Dumbledore made a deal, one that was inherently evil, only Dumbledore didn't care. He truly thought he was working for the Greater Good, only now to realize the consequences would happen much sooner.

"Oh," interrupted Talbot, "Thinking about how you'd get away from us? Don't bother. We know how to get to you, even in death. You forget the last time one of my colleagues got to you? Well, my employers were much worse, and still are. How about you see what I saw?"

Dumbledore was too stunned to even fight back, and saw everything that happened to Harry. Even seeing what they did to Harry. Dumbledore wanted to warn Harry, break through to him, but realized all too late that he was just as responsible. Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't admit that. After Talbot's mental attack, Dumbledore reeled in pain. Everything he saw, Dumbledore cried. Harry only sneered, the one other emotion Harry showed the whole time he was in the room with them. Talbot could only smirk.

"Oh Albus," said Talbot, "too bad you enjoy lemon drops too much. Of course, you'd never realize how we take bits of your soul and magic. Even in death, we'd still get to you. You made a deal with the devil, and the devil always comes to collect. You lost the Elder Wand, but even that is nothing compared to us. Have your payment ready, Albus, otherwise we'll find other ways to make you pay up. I'm sure Voldemort would love to avoid your situation. You better stick to the plan we provide you, otherwise Snivellus will wish he never switched sides, let alone choose one. I'm sure there are worse things to have than unrequited love for Lily Evans Potter, but I don't think you'll want to know that, do you?"

Albus Dumbledore could only nod dumbly, as the wand's tip stuck to the ground and Harry left with Talbot. Albus Dumbledore could only stare at the wall blankly, going over everything that has happened, wondering what he did wrong.

Harry hardly visited Grimmauld, and even then nothing seemed to be noticed by everyone there. Sirius, Hermione and Ron couldn't possibly realize that Harry was hiding behind his act. When they even got close, Harry would only snap, behaving in a way even Severus Snape could never imagine. Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley each tore a new one into Albus Dumbledore, who still held on to the belief that he had Harry's best interests in mind. Harry would act in ways that contradicted how we would normally act, and Snape would never have believed in a million years that he would be dressed down by a Potter to the point where Harry dropped hints of what he knew. He even treated the last Mauraders as he would with Snape, causing some to wonder what the Dementors did to him.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy received the worst of it. Malfoy gloated how Harry would meet his end at the Dark Lord's hands, expecting Harry to be riled up. Instead, he got more than he bargained for. Harry insulted Malfoy through his anger, even going worse than calling a muggleborn a mudblood. It was so extreme for teenage behavior, even the older students were afraid of crossing Potter, as Draco was left crying. It reached Hogwarts, but nothing was done by Dumbledore, still dealing with the threat made against him.

Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, the new Defense professor, didn't fare any better. She used a blood quill on Harry after she finally gave Harry detention for a legit reason, which would be exposed very soon. Talbot was able to scare Fudge so much, not even Lucius Malfoy could do anything. Voldemort had no idea what he was dealing with, and he would meet his end even sooner than he thought.

Back to Umbridge, her actions were exposed to everyone, and her bloodied body was found in the Great Hall one day. It was so disturbing, the staff had to cancel classes for the day and Aurors were brought in. She used a blood quill, once the mess was cleaned up, and evidence of it was found with Harry's scarred hand. Not even Snape could argue against it.

Perhaps the most damning was the way Harry treated his friends. Cracks began to appear, where Hermione and Ron realized that their friend was not the same person they remembered. All of this came to a head one day after Talbot was named the new Defense professor. His teaching methods made the Moody impostor nice. One day, it came to a head.


	4. Angel Devil Part 3

**Ok, here's the third preview chapter of my 'Angel/Devil' series. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Guardian Angel/Devil 3**_

It was near the end of Talbot's first month as a professor that Hermione, Ron, and even Neville and Malfoy protested. They were outside to have more space for what Professor Talbot had in mind for the Gryiffindors and Slytherins.

"Now class", said Talbot, "I hope you all did your reading. Today, it's a special day. We're all going to duel."

The class murmured in excitement, but Talbot unleashed a booming spell. "Silence!" exclaimed Talbot, "Keep yourself calm, or you'll miss what I have to say. This won't be a regular duel, as there's no way you'll face an opponent for honor but for survival. We shall simulate real battle situations and the winner is through disarming your opponent, knocking out, or other non-fatal means. I shall direct you in what you'll face. You're all randomly selected to pair off. When I call your names, step up. Granger, Malfoy!"

The two started off, where Hermione won easily. However, Talbot would always give a rundown before the duels started. Talbot changed the room to simulate real events, such as broken down cities or dark forests. It continued this way until Harry faced off against Slytherin's Tracey Davis. That was when things got really disturbing.

"Miss Davis", said Talbot, "Pretend you are a woman, alone. In the middle of a warzone, you are trying to find your way back to your camp. Only thing is, you face Potter, an enemy soldier. And he is more interested in something other than taking you prisoner or dead. I'm sure you know what that means."

Davis could only stare dumbly. Even the students were green in the face.

"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione, "You can't possibly mean-!"

"Enough Miss Granger!" shouted Talbot, "I'm the professor. Do not be concerned that it will actually happen. It's only to motivate Davis, as well as other students, that when you are in battle, you aren't considering a person's dignity. You will face someone trying to violate you in ways you'd never imagine. Think of it as a survival test. Mister Potter won't actually hurt Miss Davis, it's just to let Miss Davis know that she could face something like this and needs to be prepared when things turn out worse than you could imagine."

At that, Hermione wanted to speak more, but Ron stopped her. Shaking his head, Hermione realized that it wouldn't be worth the trouble. Besides, it's not like Prof. Talbot would really let Harry rape someone, could he? It's only to give Tracey some sort of incentive to not only pass the class, but survive an actual situation.

"BEGIN!" shouted Talbot.

The fight was intense, with Davis showing exceptional dueling. Harry, however, was vicious as he was looking to disarm and possibly incapacitate Davis. All of the students watched in awe, even those inside the castle couldn't stop but stare at the scene before them. Hagrid was outside and watched as well to make sure there weren't any dangerous creatures coming out. The duel ended with Tracey being disarmed and bound. Harry, however, had an evil gleam in his eye, and Talbot didn't' stop.

"Well done, Mr. Potter", said Talbot, "Now, think of a real situation. You, the enemy soldier, have Miss Davis incapacitated and defenseless. She is the enemy, what would you do in war?"

"Simple," replied Harry, "I'd want to torture her for information."

Suddenly, the class went quiet. Even Hagrid couldn't speak. You could hear a pin drop. Talbot, however, nodded in approval.

"As you are an enemy soldier," continued Talbot, "Why would you and what would you want to do?"

Suddenly, Harry stood over Tracey Davis and knelt down, his wand trained on her. Davis couldn't speak, only watch with fear in her eyes, tears glistening. She couldn't believe that the Gryffindor Golden Boy would even suggest torturing someone for information. Harry even knelt over her, face stoic, although Tracey could see in his eyes a hunger that unnerved her. What he said next would forever alter her, and everyone's, perception of Harry Potter forever.

"As a soldier on the opposite side of hers," said Harry, "I'd want to torture her and in the worst way she could only hope to die beforehand."

At this, everyone gasped. Even Malfoy was green in the face. Tracey couldn't scream, afraid that Harry Potter would even suggest that. It was Hagrid who spoke.

"Harry, stop!" shouted Hagrid.

"It's alright, Hagrid", said Talbot, "Harry Potter, that's quite enough. I only ask what you would think an enemy soldier would do. It's common to use vile methods for information or fear. Muggles and wizards have that in common."

Suddenly, Hermione screamed.

"Professor Talbot!" shouted Hermione, "Please stop! Harry's still over Tracey and he's inappropriately touching her!"

Indeed, Harry was tapping Tracey with his wand, touching her in places no one imagined Harry would do. He was even leering at her, if that was possible. Harry's caresses were disturbing to say the least. Talbot immediately walked over to Harry, and placed a hand on him.

"Enough," said Talbot, "Release her or move away Potter. Class is over. Assignments are due on Monday."

Harry moved away, and released Tracey Davis. Her wand was returned to her, but immediately she ran. She couldn't stop the tears, but didn't cry. She ran into the arms of Daphne Greengrass, who was soothing her but failing. No one could imagine this would happen, let alone Harry Potter be the one to do it.

Class was dismissed, but no one moved. Malfoy even stomped towards Harry.

"What the hell, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, "Have you really gone bloody mental? You looked as if you were going to do it!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the ponce," said Ron, "What's going on with you Harry?"

"Professor Talbot," said Hermione, "Please tell me you didn't have this in mind for Harry? None of us were asked to even suggest such a thing."

"It's war," said Talbot coldly, "Even you, who nearly died after seeing a basilisk's eyes in reflection, should realize that death is around every corner. It's rather pleasant compared to torture. If you can't handle this, then you, the resident bookworm, shouldn't be on the battlefield. Nothing can prepare you for the actual thing; for there are no rules once you are in a fight for survival."

Hermione could not speak, tears in her eyes. She never would expect a professor to talk to her like this.

"But Professor Talbot!" shouted Neville, "Please! There's no need to do this, is there? We could learn without thinking of such things."

"Oh yes, Longbottom," said Neville, "You don't need to think of such things in class. Then you wouldn't defend yourself against hexes in the hallway or student attacks. Surely you should appreciate how things don't go right in war."

That subtle shot quieted Neville, causing even the Slytherins to cower in fear. This went on for a whole hour, as Draco and Ron were yelling their heads off at both Harry and Professor Talbot. By the end, Tracey was sobbing, and even Hermione couldn't help but try to provide support.

Snape ran out already red in the face. "Talbot!" shouted Snape, "What in blazes are you doing, how you dare even suggest such a thing to a student in a class setting?"

"I wasn't going to make Potter do it," said Talbot.

Dumbeldore decided to have Talbot removed for the next week, until things calmed down, with the warning that Talbot needed to tone down on his actions. Of course, Talbot wouldn't dare do anything in public, but he knew that Dumbledore knew that he was on thin ice as it is. Since then, people were scared. Not even Malfoy wanted to try anything. Tracey Davis was frightened to walk alone, and Hermione, out of concern for her, helped along Daphne. Even Looney Lovegood provided support. None of Harry's friends could understand what happened to Harry, even Sirius and Remus were concerned.

Things came to a head at the Department of Mysteries, where Harry finally showed his true power. Voldemort and Dumbledore were both present, but Harry already got the prophecy and knew its contents before they came. Till the two wizards' arrival, everything was blown out of the water, as Harry showed no mercy against the Death Eaters. Even Bellatrix Lestrange, the most insanely devoted follower of Voldemort, couldn't fathom Harry's brutality. Sirius was lucky to be alive, but could only stare in horror as Harry watched Pettigrew writhe in pain and the Lestrange brothers be simply thrown through the Veil. Even Talbot was surprised, but internally he was gleeful.

Dumbledore tried to reason with Harry, but he didn't listen. Voldemort only gloated.

"Ah Harry," said Voldemort, "Are you so anxious to die? I must admit, I never expected it from you to show any cruelty towards your opponents. You never did in our last battle."

At that, the entire Ministry staff appeared, and all saw Voldemort's return. Then, Talbot appeared in front of everyone, silently. No one knew he was there, but Talbot calmly walked beside Harry.

"Wondered when you'd show up," said Harry, "But I don't understand why you never told me that Tom's Horcruxes were here."

At that, Voldemort's eyes widened as did Dumbledore's. Suddenly, Talbot brought out six items, including Voldemort's giant snake, Nagini. Tom reeled in shock, but Talbot wordlessly plunged his hand into Nagini's head, killing the snake effortlessly. Tom screamed in pain, and all those present saw Voldemort as they never saw before.

"Oh Tom," said Talbot, "You and Albus both failed to live up to your ends of the bargain."

"What?" asked Albus, "What are you talking about, Mr. Talbot?"

"Come off it Dumbledore," said Talbot, "Besides, you should be honored to see a new age arise. Nothing shall stand against the Legion as we accomplish our quest."

At that, Fudge sputtered for the Aurors to move in. However, Talbot suddenly conjured Fiendfyre with his fingers, to the shock of many. Talbot easily controlled the uncontrollable, burning each and every Horcrux. The items destroyed, Voldemort yelled in pain and fury.

"Oh Tom", said Talbot, "Now with those gone, you're mortal."

"That's not true," said Dumbledore, "There's one more."

Too late, though, Dumbledore realized his mistake and everyone turned to him. Suddenly, Harry laughed. It was one that was empty, lacking warmth.

"Old man," said Harry, "I already know about my scar. You could've found out yourself if I was one the night Voldemort cast the killing curse on me."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as the implications were known, and everyone else was the same. Suddenly, Voldemort cast the killing curse. He threw it at Talbot, but Talbot didn't move. Someone shouted for him to move, but Talbot took it head on. To the shock of everyone, Talbot didn't drop dead. In fact, he was still standing and smiling at Voldemort. For the first time in years, Voldemort feared something he couldn't take down.

"Oh Tom," Talbot calmly said, "How you managed to survive for so long is beyond me. Not even your years after Hogwarts. How did the masters shape you up I'll never understand, but I'm out of line. They found a use for you, as they have with me and Dumbledore."

Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke. "Enough!" shouted Dumbledore, "Tom can be charged and sent to Azkhaban."

"For redemption?" mocked Harry, "No, your idea of the Greater Good is out of date. No one deserves another chance unless they truly want it. However, Tom Marvolo Riddle will have nothing. He's a half blood pretending to be a pureblood, a shame though. He would've been useful for us, Mr. Talbot. Now, we need to make an example of him or the masters will do it with us."

"So true", said Talbot, "You've come a long way, Harry Potter. Your parents would be proud."

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, "How could you even say that? Even let this man to do so!"

"Quiet, Granger!" shouted Harry, shocking Hermione and everyone present.

Suddenly, the entire group was teleported out of the building, into the public view. They were in Diagon Alley, where everyone saw Voldemort alive. People screamed, but Talbot raised it even further.

"People of Britain!" said Talbot, "This is the man, the wizard, you feared! Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort actually, is only someone who abused the gifts we've bestowed upon him, even letting him learn the Dark Arts that Gellert Grindewald learned from us. Albus Dumbledore could never appreciate that, for his ideals for the Greater Good has clouded his judgment. What is worse, he isn't the wizard you all think of him to be. How unfortunate then that he has failed his duties to give people a chance to prove themselves, yet fails to recognize who does deserve it. He wanted peace; only he's killing your world. You will find out very soon!"

At that, Talbot and Harry disappeared, leaving everyone else to wonder. Voldemort than Apparated, and a huge mess was left behind. It wouldn't be until the last day of the school year would Harry Potter and Talbot appeared again. Only this time, the wizarding world will see the true horrors they will face, and for the first time ever, they would lose faith in the Light's greatest leader.


	5. Angel Devil Part 4

**Fourth and final preview chapter is here. Warning, sexual nature described but not in full detail here. I refuse to write out anything of a sexual nature, unless it's consensual and of importance to the story, and even then I still probably won't write it out. It wouldn't be right or wrong to talk about sex, but it's on a more serious note. I read fanfics where rape is mentioned or written out in detail, and I just skip those parts because I can't handle that in general. I'm still scared whenever I think or hear about someone talking about it, even if it's important for a person's healing process. If I write any story that includes characters that are raped, I'll respectfully ask the readers/reviewers to know if they want to know the why and how or just talk about how the characters heal and move forward. But for this, I won't even write it out for respect of actual victims. Sure, my attempt to be respectful is pathetic to some, but I'm thinking about the readers who may have been affected by this in some way, shape or form. Please let me know, if I do write a story that has someone like Hermione raped or abused (which also scares me when a person does that to another), let me know if you just want to skip details and go straight to the healing process.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Also don't own the Mortal Kombat characters that appear or a Marvel character mentioned at the end.**

_**Guardian Angel/Devil 4**_

As Dumbledore prepared for the closing feast, a sudden boom was heard. Somehow, beings were able to get through Hogwarts' wards, even breaking in to them. The students were shocked, until suddenly they were all gathered by some unforeseen force and gathered into one side of the Great Hall. The staff was then suddenly evicted from the staff table, and a viewing portal of some kind appeared, where everyone could see all of magical Britain's places from Hogwarts and vice versa.

Suddenly, Harry Potter appeared with his new looks, but wearing some sort of ninja like garb. Talbot appeared next, wearing robes that signified elegance but contrasted with his brutality. They were then followed by more people, a small army so to speak. Male and female, some were human looking like Talbot, but some actually carried mage staffs while others held muggle weapons. Other members were strange centaur like creatures, even vampires that are walking in broad daylight, werewolves that were in their lycanthropic forms even without the full moon. Everyone cowered in fear, even Albus Dumbledore. Orders were given, as they secured outside of the Great Hall, giving the indication that more were forces were occupying the castle.

"Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore," stated Talbot, "For crimes against the Legion, you are to pay in full as per the conditions of our agreement you made with the council over 50 years ago. You were given chances to fulfill it, but you failed. We gave you a chance again, and you actually didn't interfere except when given orders. However, we cannot forgive past transgressions so easily, for you have stolen from us."

"Wait!" shouted Dumbledore, "Give me more time, but please let the others go. They have done nothing! They're innocent of my mistakes!"

Everyone was shocked at seeing Dumbledore like this, but Talbot and the small army present didn't care. Talbot then said "We have already secured this entire castle and all passages leading to it. It's time to reveal to the world everything."

Without a word, Talbot somehow brought out Dumbledore's memories, showing everything he did. Shock, revulsion, and plain anger crossed the faces of everyone watching. Dumbledore could only weep, as he realized that he was a manipulator, just as evil as Voldemort was. The Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, truly disregarded human life. The worst, though, was yet to come.

"Harry Potter," spoke a tall, Nordic woman, "It is time. You have proven yourself worthless. You have not yet achieved the level we all know you can achieve."

"I don't understand, milady," spoke Harry for the first time, "Did I not do as the Legion's Council asked of me? Did I fail in their orders somehow?"

At the shock of everyone upon hearing those words, the woman nodded. "Actually yes," said the woman, "For you see, while Talbot did as he was ordered to by the council, you didn't complete your mission. You were to destroy the Ministry's Unspeakables, for they would find a way to stop us. The traitor to the Legion is amongst them, that was your main objective. In addition, you were to personally end Voldemort's life and then Albus Dumbledore's."

Ignoring the shocks of everyone present, another man continued. "While Talbot did finish his tasks in destroying the Horcruxes", the man said with a French accent, "He knew it was your mission to do so. Unfortunately, he overstepped his orders when you chased after Bellatrix Lestrange, following your torture of the Lestrange brothers. Sirius Black was predicted to die that day, however, things changed. Your surprising torture of the Lestranges accelerated things greatly. Talbot was truly correct in his assessment of you when you were trained by our best generals. Still, you did not take advantage of the situation, as you allowed Dumbledore to live as did Tom Riddle. You could've saved Talbot the trouble by using your Fiendfyre abilities to destroy everyone and everything."

The words that were spoken without emotion truly unnerved the Hogwarts contingent, as the two people that just spoke almost were zombie like. They truly didn't care about anything, except the mission.

"Soldier," said Talbot, "You can still redeem yourself. While yes, Voldemort managed to lay a trap for you after Snape's occlumency lessons and you had to keep up the act, you were told to get rid of the traitor that joined the Unspeakables. Now, though, you have the chance to prove yourself."

Talbot wordlessly summoned Tracey Davis over, who was very afraid of what they had in mind. "I'm sure you remember one of our earlier lessons, Miss Davis," said Talbot, "For it's time to finish what I hoped Potter would achieve."

At that, Tracey's, and everyone else's, eyes widened in fear. Tracey feebly attempted to get out of Talbot's grasp, but she couldn't. Talbot threw her to the center of the hall, hard. The centaur, after a nod from Talbot, then reared back and, suddenly, stomped on Tracey. Bones were broken, and Tracey coughed up blood. The entire student and staff population winced, not wishing to even see the scene before them. After some beatings from the rest of the invading contingent, the Nordic woman and the French man then healed Tracey of her wounds. Tracey, however, expected more beatings.

Suddenly, Talbot spoke. "Potter", said Talbot, "Take her now. Make her wish she was dead before we stopped the beatings. Finish your training."

Tracey's heart pounded furiously, and she attempted to get out but couldn't move. The students were shouting, but Harry ignored them. He knelt down and prepared to strip Tracey. Daphne screamed, cursing Harry who wouldn't listen, while she held on to her younger sister, Astoria. Out of nowhere, Hermione got out of the soldier's grasps, and ran to Harry. She managed to reach Harry in time before he could take Tracey, and slapped him. Strangely enough, no one stopped her and Harry didn't react. Still, that didn't stop Hermione.

"Harry James Potter!" shouted Hermione, "How could you? What are you doing? This isn't you! Dumbledore messed up badly, yes, and he should have made sure you were alright or at least somewhere else, but you aren't a monster! Damn it, Potter! How could you let them turn you into this?"

Harry wordlessly turned to her, and to the further shock of everyone, punched her. Hermione whimpered after she hit the ground, and Ron was ready to pounce had he not been held back by soldiers holding guns, whereas Neville was restrained by werewolves. Harry then spoke in an icy tone.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said, "Such a comparison to my mother. She may have been a mudblood like you, but she certainly showed Britain the potential she had as a witch. Too bad Aunt Petunia didn't appreciate her abilities more instead of being jealous, otherwise maybe she would recognize my mother's sacrifice to save not only her sister, but all those who muggles who couldn't practice magic. Instead, Petunia Dursley became the muggle version of the pureblood idiots and now I'm glad I got to see her and her useless family die by my hands. My mother married a pureblood, who she hated, but then both loved each other in the end, shaking up magical Britain. She would've done more had she not died, maybe helping Remus with his lycnthropy, but we'll never know."

Hermione, already shocked by Harry's violence, was further shocked by Harry's disregard and admission of murdering his relatives. The shock didn't end there, however.

"The Legion offered my mother and my father the chance to do so," continued Harry, "But unfortunately, neither got to decide. Otherwise, Dumbledore would never have taken my vault key and given it to someone else. I wouldn't have been kept in the dark, isolated from everyone after Cedric died. Oh well, too bad my mother wasn't really my mother so to speak, but then again, she wasn't related to Petunia at all. Hell, my mother was of another lineage."

At that, everyone outside of the force known as the Legion was shocked. Lily wasn't an Evans family member? Instead of answers, Talbot interrupted.

"Enough" said Talbot, "It is time to show the world what has happened to their savior."

"I have a better idea, sir", said Harry. Talbot's eyebrow raised an eyebrow in an 'Oh, really' gesture.

"Hermione has been seeing Astoria Greengrass lately", said Harry to the shock of everyone present, "And I wonder how Daphne and Hermione would feel if the young girl they cherish most suffered in Davis' place."

"No!" shouted the Frenchman, "You should finish one thing first and then-"

"No," said the Nordic woman, "He's right. The Davis girl is important to some people here, but she's not directly related to them. What better way to have families cow before us than using a beloved family member?"

"Even so," said the Frenchman until a werewolf interrupted.

"There is no need to argue", said the werewolf as it grabbed Astoria from Daphne's hold, "Besides, he can do them both. And Granger will watch as her potential life partner suffers along with the friend of said girl's sister."

Talbot nodded. "Yes, true", said Talbot, "But he needs to make one suffer."

"Astoria, no!" shouted Daphne, only for a slap from a vampire to occur. Hermione could only watch in horror as she saw one of the most important people in her life become this way. Once he did this crime, there was no turning back.

"Very well," Talbot spoke, "You've been given a reprieve for now, Davis. Supposedly, I might add. What Potter is doing is needed to complete the ritual to raise the King."

At that, everyone was frightened, wondering what Potter could have to do with this ritual. Suddenly, Astoria screamed, as Harry grabbed her with one arm, groping the young girl after he ripped off her robes. Hermione screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. He then grabbed Tracey, prepared to do the same as well.

"Well Potter," said a vampire, "You're very frustrated, it seems that you want to make them suffer."

"Don't interrupt anymore," said Talbot, "We need the sacrifice of 7 youths and 7 maidens to bring back that Dragon. He's important to our plans, and it would be better than to go through the whole reptilian blood requirement."

Harry had already stripped both girls of their robes, and was ready to uncover their most private parts, until Daphne's screams were heard.

"Don't, Potter!" shouted Daphne, "Don't you dare! She isn't worth it! None of them are! Take me instead! I could be more useful for whatever sick game you're playing! Just let my sister and Tracey go!"

At that, Harry stopped and looked at Daphne questioningly, as did everyone else. No one expected the Ice Queen of Slytherin to give herself to the sick bastard who was about to commit one of the most heinous crimes in the world. Still, when it comes to one's family and friends, Daphne would definitely take it herself to save them, even sacrificing herself. Daphne continued on however.

"None of this matters to them or me, but take me instead! Let them go and I'll offer myself to you! Please, Potter! Let them go, _please_! I'll do anything if you'll let my baby sister go! _PLEASE_! Spare my sister and Tracey!"

"Silence!" shouted the werewolf, "You'll speak when spoken too!"

"No," said Harry Potter, "One is just as good as two. Plus, who am I to ignore such pleas? She's only giving them a reprieve anyway."

The superiors nodded, and Harry wandlessly placed the two girls with Hermione. All three huddled together, knowing what was about to happen. As to prevent more interruptions, Harry immediately brought Daphne over. She looked at him fearfully, but knew what she was doing to protect her little sister and her best friend. Daphne would never live with herself if Astoria lost her last piece of innocence in that manner even Daphne herself was going to pay the price for it.

Before Harry committed the last act that would irrevocably destroy his good heart, he gave something of a hint of regret to Daphne, who somehow couldn't believe that this was Harry Potter. Yet, his eyes somehow shone through to express his great regret. Then, he proceeded to do what his evil side wanted to do. Daphne tried to not scream, but Harry's viciousness pushed her to the very limits as he gave no qualms about her pain. Daphne's eyes leaked tears, but she fought strongly to not give any more satisfaction to the former Golden Boy. Meanwhile, everyone else couldn't bear to watch, let alone hear, Daphne's eventual painful cries. The worst would be the Greengrass family, who could only weep at the loss of one of their daughter's innocence. Astoria was held tightly by Hermione, while Tracey attempted to keep Astoria from seeing or hearing Daphen's pain, but it was all in vain.

Finally, it ended after what seemed like hours. It wasn't until Daphne's torture ended, did anyone notice a dark pall cast over them. A portal suddenly shimmered out of nowhere, and Harry was at the center of it. He was then engulfed, and replaced with some sort of egg. Hagrid recognized it as a dragon's, but no idea what type it would be. The egg cracked, but it revealed a monstrous dragon like being with a pair of leathery wings, standing like a human but 10 feet tall, taking steps that sounded like thunder. The entire castle shook, and the people inside could only watch in fear. The rest of the Legion, however, kneeled.

"Welcome, your highness", said Talbot, "we are pleased that you have returned."

"Yes", growled the creature, "I have finally been freed by my benefactors. It has been much too long. It is perfect that you used Harry Potter, now that his soul has been removed."

At that, Neville shouted "What do you mean, his soul's removed?"

The creature turned to Neville, who squirmed in fear, while Hermione, Tracey, and Astoria reached Daphne and covered her as best as they could while providing emotional support. The creature, however, laughed evilly. "Ah human," said the creature, "the ritual required to raise me did require some youths and maidens. Unfortunately, it also required a good hearted, yet tortured soul, to carry out the violating deeds your kind frowns upon, at least for non-magical creatures. Harry Potter was perfect, as he truly believed he was benefiting from training, only his soul was being removed, and I managed to overtake his spirit finally. Even so, he was quite a stubborn fool as he refused to take anyone against their will, even with the young woman that offered herself. He fought to the very end, but I prevailed. Still, for the young maiden to offer herself so willingly, it quickened the ritual, and now I am more powerful than ever, thanks to the added power of Harry Potter's magic."

Understanding dawned on Daphne's face as she now knows that it really wasn't Harry Potter himself, but another soul that was pure evil that took out Harry Potter. The rest of the castle's occupants were understandably horrified, but knew they couldn't possibly take on this creature, let alone a whole army. The creature turned to the gathered Legion members, taking it all in. "I trust, then, that everything is finished?"

"Unfortunately, my Lord," spoke the woman, "Not all is done. Voldemort and Dumbledore are to be taken care of, as well as the one who betrayed you."

"Hm," grunted the creature, "Then we must hurry. No doubt, my return will draw attention from unwanted forces."

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Sirius, "What are you?"

The creature turned to the gathered prisoners, giving an evil smile. "I see Dumbledore hasn't told you," said the creature, "Otherwise, he would've informed you of what Shujinko has attempted to prevent after the meddlesome god interfered."

At that, Dumbledore paled. 'What have I done?' he asked himself. The creature laughed, reveling in Dumbledore's pained expression.

"Yes Albus Dumbledore", said the creature, "You have helped in raising me from my slumber. The true ruler of Outworld has returned. I am the Dragon King, Onaga!"

At that, the castle shook, but not from Onaga's voice. Instead, thunder crashed through Hogwarts' wards, and a man in Asian robes and a straw hat appeared. At the same time, electricity surged throughout the area, taking out the guards holding the hostages. After the soldiers dropped dead, his eyes were somehow crackling thunder as he stared at Onaga. At the same time, fire erupted next to the being, and out came a man on a bicycle. At least, it looked like a man was it not for the skull covered in flames. The man revved up his motorcycle, and then charged through, knocking out legion soldiers with his motorcycle. He then parked to the man's left and stared down Onaga. All of the gathered legion forces stood prepared for battle, recognizing the two beings.

"Ahh," said Onaga, "I recognize one of you, yet the other I am afraid to not know."

"It is the least of your concerns," said the straw hat man whose fists crackled with energy, "You will not destroy this world, nor will you succeed in removing Harry Potter's soul forever. I have prevented that, and I will make sure he is returned to fight all of you, with even better training than what you have done."

"Spare us the lecture, Raiden!" shouted Talbot, "Even as the God of Thunder, you cannot do anything! It's too late for you, or your hellfire friend for that matter, to do anything. And Harry Potter is dead!"

The being on the motorcycle stepped off, and walked confidently towards the assembled forces. "It seems we are at a disagreement," said the man, "because we have his soul."

At that, everyone looked on in shock, as did the assembled Legion. For Hermione and the muggleborns and half-bloods, however, they recognized the flaming skull man due to recent reports of an unusual being with a skull covered in flames and riding a motorcycle. They never paid attention however, for it was hardly mentioned in the wizarding world and they saw it as a hoax. Still, to see it in front of them was truly a shock, and more so for the purebloods.

"Truly?" asked Onaga, "Then, explain, whoever you are, why do I have his body?"

"You corrupted it", replied the being, "His body is destroyed, yes. Not his spirit. He knows the manipulations and the wrongs committed against him by both those who hate him and supposedly care for him. We intend to bring him back. And also…"

Suddenly, the man's skull unleashed fire on the forces in front of it, and burned many, except for Onaga, Talbot and his two compatriots. Soldiers that avoided electrocution charged from behind the man, until he turned around and unleashed a whip that grabbed a handful of soldiers. He then spun the whip, disintegrating the soldiers to ashes and unleashed more fire on the approaching soldiers. After that was done, he turned back to Onaga, the look of disdain evident on the Dragon King's face.

"So", drawled the Frenchman, "The famous Ghost Rider has appeared. I'm surprised Mephisto hasn't attempted to capture you."

The gathered crowd was stunned that standing in front of them was indeed the Ghost Rider, a being of hellfire, and next to Raiden, a being known only to a select few. The two stood next to each other, prepared to fight.

"Onaga, you and the Legion have crossed the line!" Raiden exclaimed, "It is time you pay for harming a good soul. The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, and I, Raiden, God of Thunder, challenge you, Onaga the Dragon King, and the partner of your choice to Mortal Kombat!"

**End of this and the actually four-part preview story. Again, I apologize if people wanted more details, but as I said, they're only one-shots and/or preview chapters. Still, I hope I was clear in saying I didn't want to write out a rape scene, or any kind of sexually related scene, unless people explicitly tell me they want it or not. Hope I was clear in that. Thoughts on expanding this story or anyone wanting to take on this sort of thing? Also, I wanted to make this a Harry/Daphne story, or Harry/Tracey, but not based on something as violating as rape. I want it to be legit, and I put in a fleeting moment of Harry's soul to shine through, to show that he was fighting, at least being sorry he couldn't stop it or ask for forgiveness for something he may not have been in control of, but I don't know. If I do expand to a story, it'll be more legit, and not something forced.**


	6. Enchanted Harry Potter

**Here's another preview chapter. This is another x-over idea, between Harry Potter and the Disney film **_**Enchanted**_**. Ok, I admit, crazy idea but this is a way of writing a story out and this preview I hope will get people to consider writing an x-over like this. Anyway, I still like using the idea of Americans having played a role, thanks to authors like General Kenobi SIYE and Wilkins75, and I credit them for influencing me, but I haven't yet figured it out. I know, a lot of crossover ideas but this I couldn't help.**

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter managed to met someone, a woman who, despite all the bad in the world, is a living example of all that is positive. Nightmares of the war still haunt the young man, and love is elusive. What if a trip to New York City brings him to a family that brings out the joy he's been missing, and maybe, just maybe, give him renewed hope?

**M for language, but attempted to not use a lot, and mentioning of graphic scenes.**

**A/N: apologies for the lack of clear timelines, but it'll definitely be post-second wizarding war and the story would be set some few years after Enchanted. Not sure how to make Harry Potter's age, whether canon or bump up by a decade but I'll stick with canon for now. Also, I don't know the guy's last name, so I just picked Patrick.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter, don't own Enchanted. The former is J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros', while the latter's Disney.

_**Harry Potter, Enchanted to Meet You**_

Harry Potter just picked up his bags from the luggage area for the arrivals section of La Guardia Airport. To the average person, there doesn't seem to be a lot of luggage for the man, only a duffel bag and a couple of suitcases. Of course, who's to say that they know Harry Potter is a wizard, one who took out the darkest wizard in over half a century? Then again, no one could really understand what he went through after the war.

He and Ginny Weasley flamed out not long after the war. Harry and Ginny were already drifting apart by the time both sides amicably ended the relationship, due to empty feelings between the two. Draco came in to the picture for Ginny, which surprised everyone. Still, all three were able to get along. Even the two men, who were school enemies, managed to at least play nice. Problem, well, the whole House of Black thing, but Harry and Draco split the duties, which caused a bit of uproar, due to Ron Weasley.

Speaking of the male redhead, Ron truly showed his colors as being a jealous prat who would hurt anyone to get what he wanted. Hermione left to the US, with a couple Americans who helped in the war effort, especially one against Voldemort. These war figures, heroes, and helpers left to the US, as they wanted to start over after the fight took a lot out of them, and Hermione since has been a researcher in the US. Sadly, Ron was jealous, and even one of the Americans, a female, couldn't stand it. Ron blamed it all on Harry, but Harry could care less as he saw that Ron wasn't being a friend at all.

Unfortunately, Harry would deal with loss again as one Ron attacked Tracey, even raping her while she was shopping in Diagon Alley. People called for help and stop Ron, but he was accosted by Harry. Enraged, Harry nearly destroyed Ron, but Tracey managed to stop Harry from killing Ron. The aurors arrested Ron, and people were outraged at the brazen attack on Lord Potter's wife. It wasn't until Malfoy showed his true colors, actually getting Ron off. This shocked everyone, and it wasn't until later on that Malfoy called in a debt that Ron Weasley owed to Malfoy after the blonde wizard helped with Ron's gambling debts. The secrets of Ron's gambling addiction and swindling came out, and Draco was mentioned. Draco actually forgave Ron's debts because he was Ginny's brother and wanted to help Ron out. Draco's actions were shocking to many, even to the Weasleys. When it came to how Ron knew where Tracey would go, it was Ginny who allowed Ron to get in, due to Ron casting the Imperius curse. This stunned many, and Ginny, under Pensieve review, was stunned beyond belief and couldn't help but cry. The Weasleys were splintered, and Ron was put away for attacking the wife of a Head of House. Except for Bill and Fleur, and one of the surviving twins, everyone else went with Ron's side. Ron was fired from Auror duties and imprisoned for 60 years.

Tragically, Tracey wouldn't make it past a year. During the trial, she admitted that she was carrying Harry's heir when the attack occurred, stunning everyone at the trial, including Harry, Neville, Daphne Greengrass, and many other friends. Worse was when an independent healer confirmed Harry's child and the death of it. People demanded Ron Weasley's head, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, upon finding out. That added on to the sentencing, and people wanted the Dementors to take his soul. Unfortunately, the Dementors' numbers were controlled. Molly Weasley caused a storm, saying it was unfair and Ron was innocent, not a 'Slytherin bitch'. This caused uproar amongst the Wizengamot, and Harry's supporters weren't going to let her go lightly. The Weasleys who supported Harry agreed that Ron should pay. Through Pensieve and veritaserum, they found that Molly wanted to get rid of Tracey and Draco through potions, and get Harry and Ginny together, even after Harry and Ginny amicably separated. This added to even more heartbreak for Ginny, and Molly Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkhaban.

Harry, however, could only hold on to the woman who helped him to handle the stress of life following the war and failed relationships. It wasn't until Tracey came into his life one day, thanks to a blind date set up by Neville and some friends. At first, it was a little rocky due to lack of interaction between the two former classmates, but it soon bloomed into a loving relationship, even Daphne couldn't help but enjoy the two of them together. The marriage was beautiful, but that was a distant memory.

After the trial, Tracey was put through counseling and Harry took time off from his Auror duties to be with his wife, along with close friends. It wasn't until one day that Draco, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Hannah, and the Greengrass sisters were with Harry and Tracey in 12 Grimmauld Place that things truly turned heartbreaking. As everyone was enjoying a good time, Tracey complained of feeling lightheaded. As Harry went over to her, Tracey suddenly vomited blood. Everyone immediately hurried to her, and flooed to St. Mungo's. The healers tried everything, but Tracey died. The mediwitch declared her dead due to a broken heart and depression. Everyone thought she was slowly recovering, but Tracey seemed to have suffered some form of depression similar to post-pregnancy. She hid it from everyone, even Harry. Harry was heartbroken and broke down pitifully. Everyone tried to support him but it would take the rest of the year to recover.

Harry managed to get over it, but the pain was in his heart. Dating was horrible, even when Hermione and Harry dated. Ginny and Draco broke up after the strain of the past year was too much, and they amicable separated. Harry tried dating Ginny again, even Hermione, but the pain was too much and Harry was a social recluse. It wasn't until Draco and Astoria married that things started to brighten. Harry and Daphne reconnected, both still reeling from losing Tracey. The two took time but it seemed that things were brightening up. Harry and Daphne married, and it was a joyous time. Daphne gave birth to twins, boy and girl. They were named James Sirius and Lily Tracey Greengrass Potter. Everything was fine. Unfortunately, tragedy struck again. Theodore Nott, one of the escaped Death Eathers, outright murdered Harry's family.

It was during a family outing in Diagon Alley that the Potters were with the Malfoys and Greengrasses. Neville, Susan, Luna, and many others came as well. Everyone was enjoying one another's company as they met up. Everything was fine, when out of nowhere, a scream was heard. Neville was hit by a bone breaker curse, and everyone fell to the ground with Daphne covering her then 2 year old twins. Aurors came to assess the situation, but when everyone tried to rise, they heard their children talking to their mommy. Harry went over to wake her up, until he saw his wife's open eyes. Harry stood stock still, and Astoria immediately cried when she saw what happened, shouting her to wake up, checking her pulse as a mediwitch she was, shaking her until Draco puller her up. A murder occurred, and Daphne was the victim. Their friends took the children, while Harry could only silently cry, too stunned to move. Daphne was the victim of the killing curse, and all the families involved were gathered together. As Daphne's parents took the children, an explosion occurred, and everyone took cover in one of the stores. Unfortunately, five figures apparated and attacked everyone. No one could escape. Harry shielded his family, until he heard a scream from behind. Astoria was hit by a cutting curse to the side, and Draco covered her. Unfortunately, his children and their grandparents were unprotected when the gang was fighting off curses. Luna was holding James when suddenly, her upper body exploded in a bloody shower. Luna screamed, and Harry could only watch stunned. Suddenly, Mr. Greengrass shouted Lily's name, as Harry's daughter was taken from her grandfather and portkeyed out.

Chaos reigned, and there was no time to even grieve. Of the five attackers, two were dead, one captured, and the final two escaped. Daphne and James' remains were taken to the Ministry's morgue to hold them until a funeral could be properly held, but that was far from anyone's minds. It wasn't until a loud voice was heard throughout the Ministry, making ransom demands.

Harry demanded his daughter's release, only for the kidnapper to laugh. The kidnapper/murderer only laughed, and demanded all of Harry and Draco's titles and money. This shocked everyone, as nobody could understand why Draco was sought out. The Greengrass patriarch, however, offered himself and his family's standing just to save his only surviving grandchild. The kidnapper agreed, and said that the girl would be found in the Ministry's holding cells. Stunned, everyone, including Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, hurried to the cells. What they found would stun everyone cold. They found Lily in a cell, only she wasn't moving. Astoria, as the resident healer, with a couple more healers and some Aurors, went into the cell with everyone else standing guard outside. Lily was dead, but not until they found out that she suffered thing that no child should ever suffer. Enraged, Harry demanded the sick murderers, only for laughter to occur. The Ministry swept through the building, only to find a note, saying he will make sure Harry and Draco see everyone they love die.

Harry was distraught, and fell in to a deep depression and no one could get him out of it, not even his friends. It looked as if Harry would just die of heartbreak. It wasn't until one of the two escapees tried to kill Harry at his dead family's funeral. Security was heavy, expecting a possible attack on Harry, Draco and the Greengrasses. During Harry's speech, he was hit by a cutting curse from behind. It was thanks to Neville and Luna's quick thinking and sharp eyesight that saved Harry from certain death. Harry was heavily bleeding. During the bedlam, Harry was hit by another cutting curse as he got up. Harry tried to use his wand, but his wand was taken by someone else. Harry then suffered a bone breaker to his legs, just after he was put in a body bind. A figure came out, pointing his wand, smirking under his mask. Harry knew it was a Death Eater, but didn't know who it was. The voice mocked Harry, explaining how he and his associate enjoyed toying with his daughter, hearing her cries, and then her death. Harry couldn't get out but his anger shined through his eyes. Suddenly, Luna cast a cutting curse on the person, taking his wand also. They took the mask off, revealing Cormac McFlaggen. This stunned everyone, only they wouldn't be after McFlaggen spewed hatred against Harry, claiming he was the reason Hermione wasn't his and the no-good Ron Weasley having his claws in her. He even let it slip that he helped in attempting to get the Elder Wand from Harry and they would take what was theirs. He even admitted to working with Ron Weasley, convincing him to take up the pureblood agenda. This shocked everyone, including Hermione and the Weasleys.

Security was heightened, and Kingsley demanded the situation as top priority. Nott wouldn't tell who the second accomplice was the day of the Diagon Alley attack, but Susan Bones, as an investigative auror, found some clues that would lead to Harry's biggest shock. People suspected someone from the Weasleys, but then Su Li, another member of the investigative team, managed to find out who was the brain behind it all. They managed to trap the criminal when Harry was alone at Grimmauld Place, who was revealed to be Theodore Nott. Nott felt he was slighted by the Greengrasses, claiming that Daphne was his to take, as was Tracey. It was also to get back at Draco for betraying the Dark Lord, and taking the younger Greengrass sister as his own. He hoped to take their titles and money through the attacks and kidnapping, then killing the two. He would then kill Teddy Lupin to get rid of the 'filthy dirtbag'. The only thing he enjoyed was ruining Tracey's life. Confused, Harry asked why, only for Susan to tell everyone that she met the mediwitch who confirmed Tracey was pregnant at the trial. The mediwitch never asked who the father was, assuming it was Harry. It wasn't until Susan found Tracey's pensieve memories, which not even Astoria, knew because Tracey never told anyone anything except the attack.

When Nott was being questioned, he admitted that he raped Tracey at one point before Ron Weasley's attack, obliviating her. Everyone was stunned, and Harry was ready to kill Nott. It was only Neville who stopped Harry by knocking him out. Nott admitted to everything, even to McClaggen being an accessory to raping Harry's daughter. Harry wanted to kill them where they stood, by Kingsley had Harry imprisoned for the safety of everyone involved.

The public was sickened, and it was even more so at the trial. Kingsley made sure that there was no bias at all, and Nott would pay severely with his life and money. Nott was ordered to pay the Greengrasses, Harry Potter, and the Davises, a total of 30 million galleons, which effectively bankrupted Nott. Nott wouldn't be able to cause anymore damage, but the Wizengamot overall thought he should've been put in prison. Instead, it was decided that Nott would face the death penalty, which was to be decided while he was at Azkhaban. While Nott sneered at everyone, particularly Harry, a spell was suddenly cast. Nott stood still, until he crumbled and coughed up blood. He was shot near the heart, which bled into one of his lungs. Everyone wondered where it came from, only to find Tracey's uncle, Byron Davis, holding the wand. He surrendered immediately, saying to Harry that he has avenged his family. Byron was sentenced to a couple years in prison, but Harry was so distraught that he shut everyone out.

Harry and the Greengrasses honestly tried to heal one another, but Harry was still hurting the most, as he finally had a family only to have it ripped from him. Astoria, bless her soul he thought, was a true rock, as she saw him as the older brother she always wanted. So were the Delacours, who let Harry stay with them in France when he took some time away, and Fleur and Bill let him stay at Shell Cottage in addition to visiting him in France. Harry, though, got tired of the pity and decided to leave Europe altogether, until he was ready to come back. He let everyone know, including Andromeda Tonks, and told her that it was decided that Harry would give all the titles to Teddy as Potter's head once he was of age. Andromeda would also be sitting as proxy for Teddy on the Wizengamot, while everyone else swore that they would help however possible. Understandably, everyone tried to talk him out of it, but they knew that Harry needed to leave. It was a sad day when he left, and Harry left quietly, although he and the Greengrass patriarch left on bad terms. Everyone thought it was out of hand, and by the time either side realized it, Harry left. It was time for a new start for Harry Potter.

So it was today, in 2011, that Harry left La Gaurdia, and took a cab to New York City. He found an apartment around the midtown, lower Manhattan area thanks to help from Hermione, the two Americans, and the American girl's husband (a good guy, but fights with Harry about what's the better sport to play). They helped him find the apartment where he would come across a family that would change his life.

Harry spent some time with the US-British Quartet (with Hermione the only Brit, but the US girl's husband was born in the US' embassy building in England), but today Harry was enjoying some alone time as the foursome went to work. Harry was able to find a job as a consultant with the FBI's New York Magical Division branch, and Harry was enjoying a day off. As he was returning to his apartment, he happened to bump into his next door neighbor, Robert something, Harry couldn't remember. He was a good guy, despite being a divorce lawyer originally, and now a family lawyer.

"Hi," said Robert, "Harry right, the new guy?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Harry rudely, which made Robert raise his eyebrows, "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk with anyone. I just want to enjoy a relaxing day for once."

"That kind of week, huh?" asked Robert still a bit miffed, "You shouldn't let it control you, you now."

"Easy for you to say", said Harry, "Do you ever deal with people who just are plain idiots and don't care other than bureaucratic traditions?"

"Believe me," Robert replied, "I'd hate it even more so, considering I have people love to hate those in my field. At least I can go home to my new wife and daughter."

"You're married?" asked Harry, who never really knew about Robert other than some chit chats.

"Yeah," replied Robert as they got to the elevator, "My daughter and her step-mom always manage to cheer me up. Heck, Gisele, my new wife, has been a godsend. You may be a meanie, but even she can dish it out in her own way. She'll make you smile, however much it may be."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, not quite believing what Robert was saying. He heard about a woman who seemingly came out of nowhere and became a bright beacon of light for everyone in the apartment. He heard she worked in a fashion building of sorts, but never paid attention to it.

"Sorry," said Harry, "But there's nothing to make me smile nowadays. You have a family, but until you have them ripped from your life, and multiple times, what can make you smile? Hm?"

Robert was shocked. He never expected so much bitterness from a young man like Harry. Harry was handsome too, as tall, if not a bit taller than him, but it seemed that in Harry's eyes, there was pain, making him older than he should've been. 'What could have caused him so much anger and bitterness?' Robert couldn't help but ask himself that question. He pitied him, wondering what it will take to bring him out.

"Don't feel sorry for me," said Harry, "I've been through enough. I've left my home in England to get away from it all. Heck, I didn't want to be anywhere near Europe cause I've lost not one, but two important women within a span of little over half a decade. My first one lost her child in the worst possible way, and then she was gone. My second wife and I had a loving family, until they were all taken away."

Robert reeled in shock. This man was married, twice? Sure, it isn't surprising people marry young, but it seems like this man loved these women, and he once had a family. Robert couldn't help but feel saddened, never knowing how he would have felt if he lost Gisele and Morgan. Still, Robert wanted to help but when they got off the elevator, he couldn't say anything. They both reached the doors to their respective apartments.

"Well, take care", said Harry, "Didn't mean to snap like that."

Robert didn't say anything, still shocked by what this young man said to him. He could only nod, but he didn't know if Harry saw. Suddenly, the door opened and a shout.

"ROBERT!" shouted a woman's voice, "You're home!"

Harry turned to see the voice, and saw a beautiful looking redhead with blue eyes, creamy skin, average height and build but a good body to look at. What surprised him was the way her clothes hugged her figure and accentuated her body in a positive light, and the clothes looked homemade. 'Wait, are those curtains she's wearing?' thought Harry, 'She made clothes out of curtains? How'd she do that?'

Robert, however, wasn't surprised. She always knew when he'd be home. Woman's intuition, people would say. He hugged her lovingly, not letting her go as if she would disappear.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," said Robert teasingly.

"Well, the dress shop has been busy," said Gisele as she stepped back, "But-, oh, hello."

Gisele saw Harry standing there watching, and Robert turned to look at him. Shamefully, Robert knew it would be rude, but he thought Harry should be given a chance to see that he could still live even without those he loved.

"Gisele," said Robert, "This is our neighbor; Harry-sorry I don't know your last name."

Harry didn't want to reveal his real last name, so he went with a name people wouldn't necessarily expect. 

"Lupin", said Harry, "that's my last name."

"Oh, strange name," said Gisele.

"Honey," Robert chastised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", said Gisele worryingly, and she hyperactively apologized.

Harry was amazed at the amount of energy she had, all bubbly yet genuinely honest. 'Wow' thought Harry, 'she could give Hermione and Luna combined a run for their money.'

"Well, I'm sorry," said Harry, "I'm interrupting your private moment. And the hallway probably doesn't want to have to hear you guys either, since-"

"Shut up", scowled Robert, "Besides, you couldn't possibly have not heard us like this."

"Really?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, "I'm out a lot of times, so I wouldn't really know."

"Oh, Robert", said Gisele, "Let's leave the poor man alone. He has his own moments alone."

"You're right," said Robert, "But Harry, why don't you come over some time? Besides, you should see how Gisele is a miracle worker. She's great to be around, albeit I didn't really understand at first."

Giselle playfully slapped his arm, until a child's voice was heard. "That must be Morgan," said Robert, "Coming, sweetie."

"Actually, why not?" asked Harry, "I'll come."

"Great," said Robert.

"Oh, wonderful", Gisele said, "Come in, come in."

Harry wasn't holding anything, so he went to the Patricks' apartment. It wasn't anything special, but it was like a min house for New York, with nice looking furniture, a decent sized kitchen, and a couple rooms. Running out from one of the rooms was an 11 year old girl with black hair and black eyes, running towards her parents.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad!" shouted the girl.

"Hey squirt," said Robert as he hugged her, "Oh, and we have a guest here."

The girl turned to see Harry, who was standing in the living room. "Hi," said the girl shyly, "I'm Morgan."

"Hello," said Harry, "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

The girl, Morgan, shyly nodded, not use to seeing strangers a lot in their apartment. Another pair of footsteps came running, and it was a girl of about five with strawberry blonde hair.

"Daddy," giggled the girl.

"Hey Rosie," said Robert as he lifted her up, "Say hi to our new guest. Harry, this is our daughter Rosie. Rosie, this is Harry."

"Hi," said the girl.

"Well, come along now," said Gisele, "Let's talk in the living room."

And they all did. During that time, Harry couldn't help but feel his heart sink. He saw a loving family, with two kids, albeit one was from another relationship but who cares in this case? As they talked, Harry couldn't help but feel envy for this family. They were what he had for a short time. Of course, things got really hairy, depending on what you see, because it seems Gisele came from a wholly different world. It was during their discussion that Rosie got sick and threw up.

"Oh no," said Gisele, "She's still feeling sick. I never imagined she'd be sick this early."

"That's ok, honey," said Robert.

"Is it the flu?" asked Harry.

At that, silence occurred. You could hear a pin drop. At this, Harry felt sorry for he saw an empty sadness within the Patricks.

"I'm, I'm s-s-", stammered Harry but Robert shot a look saying to stop.

"It's alright," said Gisele, "Hold on."

As Gisele was cleaning Rosie up, Robert gave a look. 

"Tell me something, Harry," said Robert, "You've dealt with pain. Your eyes tell me that during our discussion. I can't imagine what you went through, but sometimes, there really isn't a better choice when you have a family, but one of your kids is so sick that you don't know what to expect."

At that, Harry's eyes glistened. He was angry at the world for taking away his loved ones, and for the recent tragedies that struck his family. As he thought on this, Gisele came back holding Rosie.

"I'll just be putting Rosie back in bed," said Gisele.

"Mommy," said Rosie softly, "Could we have the birds come in, please?"

"Oh sweetie," Gisele cooed, "We can't. Besides, we don't want to upset our guest."

"But he's a wizard," said Rosie.

At that, Harry snapped out of his reverie. He stood up, stunned. 'How could she even guess that?' Harry asked himself. Robert looked between his daughter and Harry confused. Morgan could only stare, while Gisele stood wide eyed.

"Are you sure," she asked Rosie as she simultaneously held Rosie and eyed Harry.

"Uh-huh," said Rosie, "I saw him pick up your paper rolls, mommy? Remember, you and Morgan tried to keep them from falling while Daddy tried to get the keys and he tried to hold on to those crystals? He used magic."

At that, Robert and Gisele both had widened eyes. They remembered that day, as they saw Harry but couldn't really say anything as they struggled to carry their things, even Morgan had trouble. They thought they dropped something but assumed it to just luck. They remembered, though, that nothing broke, which was a miracle. Harry immediately moved to the door.

"Sorry," said Harry, "I should go."

"Wait," said Robert, "That was you? Why didn't we see anything? Are you like Gisele too? You don't sing too, right? Gisele does, but she's my wife and she should be allowed to sing what she wants. You're not badly off-key, right?"

Harry immediately froze. Gisele? Harry actually sensed something strange about Gisele, but never attributed it to anything.

"Yeah," said Morgan, "I remember. I thought mom did something, as easy as she does singing. Too bad that didn't happen, but hey, she was going to be a princess."

"Magic brought me to you two," said Gisele happily.

"How can you say that?" shouted Harry angrily.

Everyone was stunned, and Robert got angry. "Hold on," said Robert, "I don't know what's your problem but don't yell at my wife. I know you said you lost family, but don't put it out on her. Why are you so upset?"

"Cause magic took more than it gave," said Harry, "And I lost my children to magic."

At that, everyone was sobered again. Harry was tearing up and wanted to leave. However, Robert spoke out. "Wait," said Robert, "If you want to know, let Gisele show you, if you want. Or you can have yourself show us, if you can actually do magic."

Harry stopped for a bit, but he didn't know what to expect. Can he really trust them?

Gisele handed Rosie over to Morgan at the couch, so she could watch over her little sister. She came up to Harry and saw the pain in his eyes. She never saw so much pain in one person's eyes, and one so young. She couldn't help but cry herself.

"Do you hate magic?" asked Gisele, "Even to the point you'd abandon what makes you who you are?"

"What do you know about magic?" asked a crying but angry Harry, "Did you really have a storybook ending?"

"I wasn't from this world," said Gisele, "But where I came from, magic was real. Different from here, but it's real. Look."

Gisele opened a window. Harry didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, she spoke in a sing song tone. "Ah-ahhh, ah-ahhh, ah-ah-ah-ahhhh."

Confused, Harry didn't know what to expect until suddenly rats, pigeons, mice, even squirrels and a couple falcons came. Harry was stunned. Was she an animagus of some kind? Suddenly, the animals all started cleaning up the things Gisele didn't get to do, even cleaning up the mess Rosie had. The girls were enjoying the scene, while Robert just shook his head. Harry, however, just didn't know what to think. He thought he saw everything.

The cleaning done, Harry was open mouthed. He even saw a woman singing as if it was a Broadway musical. If Voldemort saw it, he'd die from embarrassment. Well, actually, the whole wizarding Britain would be wondering if this was a muggle girl. When it was done, Gisele looked happier but Robert wasn't. Well, he saw it before and smirked.

"Never change, Gisele," said Robert hugging, "Never change. Well, now you know that we have some magical presence here, how about you, Harry?"

"H-H-How?" stammered Harry, "I thought that-, ugh! I don't know what to explain. I've been called a freak by my relatives and-"

"Wait", said Morgan, "What are you talking about?"

Harry knew he was done for, so he wasn't going to lie anymore. "Ok", said Harry, "Let me start from the beginning and I'll explain as best as I can afterwards, ok? Just let me explain."

The family nodded and so Harry told them everything about his life, his relatives' hatred towards him, the war with Voldemort, his parents' death, the casualties in the recent war, and his years at Hogwarts. The family was stunned, even Robert was crying, not believing that Harry would be treated like that. Of course, he couldn't say he would be different from Harry's relatives because he didn't believe in that stuff until Gisele came. Of course, Robert remembered something similar but waited until later. It wasn't until Harry talked about losing his first wife, and then his second wife and the children they had. He left out the gruesome details, but they already knew that something horrible happened. Gisele couldn't help but cry. She knelt in front of Harry and held his hands. Harry let her hug him, while Robert put a hand on his shoulder. Even the kids couldn't stop crying.

"Harry," said Gisele, "I need to know something. I know you're lying."

Harry was stunned but Gisele's eyes were resolute. Robert didn't expect that. What could make her think that?

"I'm telling the truth," said Harry in an upset manner, "I can give an oath and show it. I even have something to show that."

"You're last name isn't Lupin, is it?" asked Gisele.

Robert somehow knew, but he knew better than to lie to her. She definitely showed that last time and Robert shivered at the thought. For Harry, he was glad it was only that, though he probably realized it when Gisele had this strange look when he started this story. In fact, Robert did too.

"No," murmured Harry, "But I wanted to hide. It was one of my father's friends' name and he's dead too. My real last name is Potter."

"Potter?" asked Gisele then turned to Robert, "Honey, didn't the Dursleys mention that name? Harry Potter?"

Robert nodded, but Harry was stunned. They met the Dursleys?

"Hey Harry," said Robert, "I just remembered something. There was a family from Britain, and the father was a worker for Grunnings, and let me tell you, he was a slob. He and his no good son was rude to my family, especially Gisele. Saying she was a useless freak like a relative of theirs, and I was upset even more so than Gisele. When they saw what she did, they freaked and ran. Do you know them?" 

"Yeah," said Harry after being stunned by the information, "Were they the Dursleys?"

"Yes," shouted Gisele, "Those horrible people. I didn't know if all you said was true. I didn't live that, but when you started with your childhood, I couldn't help think of them when they were in the city. I hope you aren't offended."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I'm not concerned with them anymore. Besides, even without that, I wouldn't believe myself what happened with me."

"Well, you'd be glad to know that they actually admitted to my bosses that they treated you badly," said Robert, "Never expected to hear that. Vernon Dursley was even scorned by his bosses. Last I heard, the community they live in knew the truth, and while nothing can be done over there since you were pretty much an adult when that happened, they admitted to being horrible and lied about a lot of things about you. So last I heard, he was fired, family reputation shot, and they spent a bit of time in jail. So I can only assume it was you they were talking about."

Harry dumbly nodded. He never really had any love lost for them, but to hear what happened surprised him. Still, he wondered what made the connection since he only talked about his time in Britain. 

"Harry, we actually met wizards and witches here," said Gisele, "There's a community of them here."

Harry was surprised. He knew there was one but didn't think this family knew. Then again, he never knew that the mother was something magically related.

"But let's tell you about how we met", said Robert, "I'm sure Gisele would tell you what happened."

Gisele excitedly told Harry what happened. Not as bad of what happened, but Harry knew she wasn't lying. In fact, Harry told them he could show them memories of what happened and they could show him theirs. So, with the parents and Harry, he used legiilimens and saw that everything was true for Harry and the Patricks. Gisele cried hard, as Robert held her tightly. Harry, while not crying, definitely was surprised that there was a whole other world of magic. Talking animals and random singing? Yeah, Broadway on acid he thought.

"Oh my," said Gisele finally, "You found love, married a woman, only to lose her. You then found love again with another woman, and then lose her. How could you survive that? Live through all that you did?"

"I don't know," replied Harry, "I still wish none of it happened."

"We all do," replied Robert.

"What were their names?" asked Morgan. Harry turned towards Morgan with a critical eye, to which Morgan squirmed.

"Morgan," said Gisele, "Let Harry decide to tell us."

"It's ok," said Harry, "My first wife was Tracey. My second was Daphne, a friend of Tracey. Daphne was hurt over Tracey's death, and so was I. We healed each other, fell in love. We married not too long after, had twins, a boy and a girl. They were James Sirius and Lily Tracey. They were only a couple years old. I still miss them."

Gisele rubbed Harry's arm, while Robert stood quietly. For the rest of the day, Harry and the Patricks talked about magic, Harry showing some fun and the girls enjoying it. Morgan wished she had powers, but Harry said be glad who and what you are, even if your sister has powers. Morgan nodded. They had dinner, which Gisele fought Harry over dishwashing, saying she could do it herself or they would be competing with the animals. Harry still was amazed at that ability and wished he could do that. Soon, they all went their ways and Harry, upon returning to his apartment, felt a weight lift like never before.

Since then, the Patricks and Harry were friends. Harry stopped by their fashion business and Harry continued to stop by. Even Harry's friends in America loved the family. It was the start of healing for Harry. Not a great deal, but he found a family he could see have one day. The Patricks were a symbol of love and hope for Harry, and it wouldn't be too long before Harry would find love and family of his own again.

**Just a long but rough idea of what I had.**


End file.
